random_shatfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrow Dynamics, Inc.
Arrow Dynamics, Inc. was a really sexy maufacturer of roler costers dat operated from wartimes in 1945 to 2002 when dey went dankrupt. They also pionered steel costers, and dey mahke worlds first tubular steel tracked costers. howver, teh company came back to busnes wen a new compny, corkscrew designers, bought it with s&s. Backstory the company was founded by five people - Orgy Springs, Mr. Munday, Iron-Balls McGinty, Donald Trump, and Abraham Lincoln. together, these five people made super powerful and effective lube, as well as replacement parts for defective fugly trucks of the 50s. They did not try their hand at coasters until 1959, when Matterhorn Bobsleds opened at Didney Worl in Retardville, Eastern United States (more widley known as California), to much people calling it teh sexiest ride evar, even sexier than woodes costers of teh "goldin ager." in teh 60s, arrow made rely sexy minetrains, and dis is when MOTHERFUCKEN RON TUMOR and dana d.h. (dick head) morgan became enginers for dem. unfortunate, Walter Disney go mahke in 1966, at 65 years old. lol wow rely old in mid 70s, arrow maked ther sexiest coaster yet - corkscrew. it go upside down twice. also in late 70s, arrow made loch ness monster, taking title for teh sexiest coaster they ever made. it locate at busch gardens teh title for sexiness was quickly broken in following year. in 1982, viper at darien lake opened and it was now sexiest. in 1983, dragon mountain at marineland claimed teh title. in 1984, big bad wolf at busch gardens tahke teh title away. in 1987, vortex at king's island take title for sexiest. in 1988, shockwave at six flags great america claimed teh title. in 1989, magnum xl-200 at cedar point claims victory as being sexiest. in 1990, viper at six flags magic mountain stole teh crown of teh sexy. en 1991, anaconda at king's dominon conquered and became sexy champion. en 1992, drachen fire at busch gardens become teh sexy king. year 1993 bring two champs dat quickly beat ech oter, being fantasia special at fantasia and canyon blaster at adventuredome. 1994, 1994 bring big one at blackpool pleasure beach, claiming sexy throne. 1999 brings along tennesse tornado at dollywood, heir to throne of sexy and den take throne from big one. finaly in 2002, arrows last coaster, x (today call x2) at six flags magic mountain, take away throne of sexiest of arrowes linup of sexiness, a title not taken away since den, since, well, arrow is dankrupt once dankrupted in 2002, arrow propose vegas coaster dat 700 ft tall or something, which was going to be arroews sexiest coster evar. it was denied and arrow was officialy out of busness. orgy springs, mr. munday, iron-balls mcginty, donald trump, and abraham lincoln, all long-time friends since teh 1940s, sold der company to S&S, a rival of arrow aftermath dana dick head founded d.h. morgan manufacturers. ron tumor went on in lief. company become S&S Arrow, a fourth incarnation of it since 1945 with arrow development, 1981 with arrow huss, and 1985 with arrow dynamics. trump's cedar point went dankrupt in 2005 and bought by cedar fair. orgy springs, a smexy amusment park owned by, well, orgy springs who else, closed in 2006. munday manufacturing was a short-lived coaster manufacturer, was founded in 2003 by mr. munday, and it became the secondry successor 2 arrow as s&s arrow is the primary successor. they made 12 coasters, and closed in 2007. iron-ball mcginty changed industries because he felt that arrow was a disaster and its 1960s to early 1990s glory can never be recaptured, similarly to how Europe wanted but could not recreate teh glory of rome. iron-balls joined the music industry in 2005 and continues to make music to the modern day. donald trump returned to his own trump organization in 2006, and later on in 2017 became the president of teh united states, soon to build teh wall. last but not least, abraham lincoln pursued a career in real estate, and has currently become the king of mars. the old friends worked synergistically when they were all part of arrow back in 1945-2002, but when they filed for dankruptcy in 2002, they made a sort of mock-up arrow company called Signature Coasters. signature built 9 coasters, but only one was sold to a random buyer, an obscure park in new zealand, where its in storage. the other 8 are in storage at the old arrow base in clearfield, utah. signature went dankrupt 2009, which during its loss of the money gained from the 1 million dollar sale slowly payed away in taxes and in 2009 teh one last remaining person of company, who had been teh only one running it since 2007 when abraham lincoln left teh company for dead. he officially closed down signature in 2009, but dat was not the last attempt to reclaim the glory of arrow. an old friend who worked with abraham lincoln as C.O.O of arrow, barry baker, founded the baker company and gathered all teh old arrow people to reclaim glory. it failed miserably, being opened in 2010, but then closing two months after it opened, only making one coaster left unfinished in arrow's old factories. in 2012, orgy springs made teh springs firm, but it closed in 2013 when a lawsuit was filed by teh new company Sansei, which owned Arrow and S&S, which teh new name and discontinuing of teh multidimensional coaster model, which x2 was, officially ended teh spiritual succession trail for arrow. sansei specifiacally did this to piss off teh old arrow guys, and it did. in 2015, all teh original men reunited to form a company to revive arrow from teh company, free s&s and eliminate sansei. their new company was called '' Corkscrew Designers Corporation. they all made new friends and brought back old ones from arrow's lifetime, such as alan schilkie who made tennesse tornado and x2, who moved onto RMC (Rocky Mountain Cocksuckers) in 2006. this new movement was also done in honor of Walt Disney, Ron Tumor, and all teh other friends that sansei had insulted by spitting on, and, literally nearly murdering, teh good arrow name. they were unsuccessful at first, but by 2017, truly reclaimed arrow, freed s&s, and overthrew sansei, making them go dankrupt they bought s&s, and own it to this day, as well as the original arrow. sansei was forced to provide money and blueprints for corkscrew, arrow, and s&s in ordurr to assert ther dominence. their coasters are popular but very widely unknown. in teh end, corkscrew designers made an improved version of teh original arrow's legendary track design. but most of all 'THEY REVIVED TEH ORIGINAL SEXINESS OF TEH OLD ARROW''' end of story. has a good kine life and may da boss above bless you Category:Rollercoasters Category:Companys Category:Smexy Category:Approved by the flying spaghetti dick Category:Adam sandler is gay Category:Anti-liberal Category:Conservatives Category:Anti-liberal resistance Category:The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell Category:Republicans Category:Also, inglorious basterds was fucking boring. Category:Meatballs Category:ONLY 2 GENDERS Category:Spaghetti Category:Arrow Dynamics Category:Ded Category:Revived